1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for supplying fluid to clutch and brake control elements of an automatic transmission and to a transmission lube circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An automatic transmission for a motor vehicle capable of producing a large number of forward gear ratios may require several brakes and four or more clutches to control its operation. In addition such a transmission may require two or three passages of oil feed to its torque converter.
A need exists in the industry for a technique that feeds automatic transmission fluid (ATF) to the torque converter, clutches, brakes and a lube circuit through a front support assembly such that the axial length of the transmission is minimized. The ATF must be supplied to a separate oil path for each clutch-apply circuit, the lube circuit and each of the torque converter circuits while providing sealing between the paths, adequate flow area, and connections from a hydraulic control body through the pump support.